The present invention relates to a new and distinct hosta plant, Hosta ‘Royal Wedding’ hereinafter also referred to as the new plant or just the cultivar name, ‘Royal Wedding’. Hosta ‘Royal Wedding’ was discovered by Amy J. Bergeron as a non-induced, naturally-occurring, whole-plant mutation in a batch of tissue cultured propagated Hosta ‘Diana Remembered’ (not patented) at a wholesale nursery greenhouse in Zeeland, Mich., USA on Mar. 29, 2010. The new plant has been asexually propagated by division at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich. USA since 2012 and also by careful shoot tip plant tissue culture with the resultant asexually propagated plants having retained all the same traits as the original plant. ‘Royal Wedding’ is stable and reproduces true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.